megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Albert W. Wily/Gallery
Gallery featuring Doctor Albert W. Wily. ''Mega Man Wily1.jpg|Dr. Wily in the first ''Mega Man game. MM1 Dr Wily concept.png|Concept art MM2Wily.png|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 2 R20Wily.png|Front, side, and rear view of Wily. WilyWork.png|Wily deciding which boss submissions to create. WilyTinkerRobot.jpg|Dr. Wily tinkering a robot. WilyThanks.png|Dr. Wily thanking for the boss submissions. Wily3.jpg|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 3. Light&Wily.jpg|Dr. Wily working with Dr. Light in Mega Man 3. MM4Wily.jpg|''Mega Man 4'' MM4 Wily B.png|''Mega Man 4'' MM5Wily.jpg|''Mega Man 5'' MM6Wily.jpg|''Mega Man 6'' Drwily.png|''Mega Man 7'' Dr. Wily.jpg|''Mega Man 8'' Wily8.jpg|''Mega Man 8'' MM8 Chibi Wily.png|Chibi Wily in Mega Man 8 Wily9.jpg|''Mega Man 9'' DrWily.png|''Mega Man 10'' MM11Wily.png|''Mega Man 11'' MM11YoungWily.png|Wily during his student days in Mega Man 11. MM11 Wily concept.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept ArcadeWily.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters RockBoardCoverArt.png|''RockBoard'' RockBoardPlayers.png|''RockBoard'' SkullMachine.jpg|''Mega Man: Battle & Chase'' SARWily1.jpg|''Super Adventure Rockman'' SARWilyGood.png|''Super Adventure Rockman'' SARWily.jpg|''Super Adventure Rockman'' SARWily2.jpg|''Super Adventure Rockman'' RCW-Wily.png|''Rockman Complete Works'' RCW-DrWily.png|''Rockman Complete Works'' WilyPU.jpg|''Mega Man Powered Up'' MMPUWilyConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up Intuition-8.jpg|''Chokkan! Rockman'' ZeroWily.PNG|''Mega Man X4'' X5 scene27.jpg|''Mega Man X5'' MMUWily.png|''Mega Man Universe'' ROWily.jpg|''Rockman Online'' Other games CapcomQuizCoverArt.png|''Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken'' AQCW-Wily.png|''Adventure Quiz: Capcom World'' CW2DrWily.png|''Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2'' DR2CWWily.png|Dr. Wily costume in Dead Rising 2: Case West. MvC3DormammuEnd.png|In Dormammu's ending from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Zero3.png|A silhouette of Wily in Zero's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. SSB3DSTrophyDrWily.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Trophy DrWilyTrophyWiiU.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Trophy SFXACWily.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom. ZombieCafeWily.png|Zombie Cafe'' Puzzle Fighter Dr Wily.png|''Puzzle Fighter'' PF-DrWilyColors.png|Dr. Wily's alternate colors in Puzzle Fighter PF-DrWilyCostume.png|Dr. Wily's costume in Puzzle Fighter Dragalia Lost Wily.png|''Dragalia Lost'' Other media DoctorWilly.PNG|Dr. Wily in the Ruby-Spears Mega Man TV series. Youngwilylight.jpg|Young Wily and Light in the Ruby-Spears Mega Man cartoon. Cntgmdrwily.jpg|''Captain N: The Game Master'' WilyUponStar.jpg|''Mega Man: Upon a Star'' WilyNinja.jpg|Wily using a ninja costume in Mega Man: Upon a Star. Bowser eggman disney.jpg|Dr. Wily's planned cameo in Wreck-It Ralph, left next to Bowser. DRN1 Comic.jpg|Dr. Wily in the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics MMArchieC27-6.jpg|Worlds Collide crossover DWWily.jpg|Dr. Wily in the Mega Man comic series by Dreamwave Productions DWMM4WilyMachines.jpg|''Mega Man'' (Dreamwave Productions) SFWily.jpg|Dr. Wily in UDON's Street Fighter II comic. WilyMegamix.png|''Mega Man Megamix'' MegamixWily.png|''Mega Man Megamix'' YoungWily.jpg|Young Wily in Mega Man Gigamix Gigamix2Card.png|Young Light and Wily with the robot in a Mega Man Gigamix postcard. WilyIkehara.jpg|Dr. Wily in the Rockman 6 manga RW3DrWily.png|Dr. Wily in the Rockman World 3 manga R8Wily.png|''Rockman 8'' manga R8WilyB.png|''Rockman 8'' manga R&FWily.png|''Rockman & Forte'' manga R&FWilyB.png|''Rockman & Forte'' manga Mangaforte3.png|''Rockman 10 -Extra F-'' R11 Wily.png|''Rockman 11: Unmei no Haguruma!!'' manga R11 Right.png|Young Wily and Light in the Rockman 11 manga 4KomaWily.jpg|''Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin'' RB&CSkullMachineXX.png|''Rockman Battle & Chase'' manhua X4MWily.jpg|Cameo in the Rockman X4 manga RocknWily.png|''Rock'n Game Boy'' Miscellaneous Wilymugshot.png|''Mega Man 7'' mugshot Mega_Man_8_OP_Cutscene_5.jpg MM&BWilyMug.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' mugshot CDData-94-Dr.Wily.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' data Basspowb3.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' WilyH&H.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Heroes and Heralds card SVCCFDSCDrWily.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' card WilyNumbers.jpg|Artwork of Dr. Wily and his robots by Hitoshi Ariga. RockmanH2.jpg|An alternate Dr. Wily (depicted at the top left) as part of a group shot created by Hideki Ishikawa. This version wears a monocle and has a hair and beard but no mustache. ドクター ワイリー1080x1920.png|Rockman Unity wallpaper Sprites Wily1.gif|''Mega Man 1-3'' Wily_ww.png|''Mega Man: The Wily Wars'' Wily2.gif|''Mega Man 4-6'', 9-10 Wily_mm7.png|''Mega Man 7'' Wily_mm8.png|''Mega Man 8'', Mega Man & Bass MM&BDoctorAlbertWily.png|Dr. Wily's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. MM2TPFWily.png|''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' B&FWily.png|''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' MMSWily.png|''Mega Man's Soccer'' See also *Doctor Albert W. Wily/Archie Comics *Robotic Copy *Wily Machine *Wily Capsule *Wily UFO *Wily Press Category:Galleries